Heaven
by Aiko-Chan SoT
Summary: Love is all that I need. And I found it there in your arms. It isn't too hard to see. We're in heaven. Chapter 3 up: cloudxdaisy
1. What Hurts the Most

_**Yeah, I'm back. With a few new oneshots! -cheers- Right now, Forever is on Hiatus. 'Kay? I'm working on so much, I don't have time to update it. But this is a new series of oneshots, something that I put together that I would like to call **_**Together**_**. This is a series of possibly oneshot songfics about pairings of characters. And no, Kewix. :) I will not steal your ideas. I'll make up my own. Anyway, here is the first oneshot.**_

**&&**

**What Hurts the Most**

_crow&feather_

**&&**

Rain poured outside, the sound relaxing to the tired cats ears. I watched them sleep, my eyes wide with sorrow. Brambleclaw was close to Squirrelpaw, who squirmed unhappily in her sleep. Stormfur and Brook were nearby, with Tawnypelt close to Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw. The rest of the Tribe slept farther inside the cave, away from the mourning cats, who all had looks of sadness written on their faces, even as they slept.

I turned my head, feeling the strain of doing so. I had been watching them for hours. I watched the rain pour from outside the cave entrance, and I wondered if StarClan were crying for you. I blinked slowly, the pain of losing you dulling into a numbness to the world. I felt so lost, so alone. So cold. Right now, I would be admiring the warmth of your pelt against mine as you slept next to me. I would be imagining us, just _us_ together, with no clan boundaries keeping us apart. But now, with a sinking cold feeling that wasn't caused by the rain, I realize I would never get to do that again.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_

I didn't move for a long time, watching the raindrops fall, then split into a millions pieces when they struck the ground. I found myself suddenly back at that moment, when you jumped to save us, and I nearly whimpered in terror, pulling my tail in closer as my whiskers twitched in sadness and longing. I wanted you _here_. With _me_. I dropped my hear, my eyes drooping in depression, and the rain outside was not making it any better.

After awhile, I stood silently, looking over my shoulder at the others, sleeping peacefully behind me. They miss you so much as well. And Stormfur looked horrible. His only sister...gone, in a matter of moments. If only you could've seen the look of horror on his face when we buried you. Shaking my pelt, I pad outside, ignoring the stinging cold rain as it runs down my back and seep into my fur. It was like I was numb, even to the pain of losing you.

My paws skidded the wet grass as I ran to where you rested, alone. I felt the familar pressure in my heart, of a thorn shoving into it. And this time, I felt the pain. Over the roaring of the pouring rain, I heard the roaring waterfall, where you were buried beside of it. I carefully picked my way down the cliffside, remembering how we all have taken a dive down it. I jumped from the final rock, slipping and nearly falling headfirst into the cold, unforgiving water. I ignored the stinging pain in my paw, and froze where I was, looking at the mound of freshly dug dirt. There you were. I wondered with a pang of regret and sadness if you were cold, all alone down in the cold earth. My fur clinging to my body, I leaped over to the land, the rain still pouring hard on my back. And I stopped at your grave, my eyes narrowing in the fresh pain of losing you

._I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

How? How could this happen? You were the only one that understood me, _liked_ me even. You're the only one that could take my hardheadedness, my ambition, my lashing out at anything. Now, without you, what would I do? Brambleclaw would have Squirrelpaw, Tawnypelt would have Stormfur, and I would have _no one_.

I ruffled my fur furtively against the rain that came down harder, my eyes never leaving the mound of earth. Why did you leave me? Why did StarClan have to take you away? You didn't deserve it. You saved us all, and what reward did you get? Death. You were torn away from your home, your life. Me.

I turned my eyes up to Silverpelt, but not a single star glittered in the night sky. Anger boiled in my heart, chest, and blood, and I clenched my teeth, refusing to cry. Why did you take her from me? What did she do to deserve it? She was perfect! There was nothing no one could do to make her better.

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me_

"Why did you take her from me?" I whispered, closing my eyes and lowering my head as sobs racked my body. "Why? What did I do? What did _she_ do? She saved out lives and...and...and you..." He trailed off, his sobs forcing his words down his throat. "Why? Why?" And I collasped there, my paws on your grave, and my head on my paws. They had no right, no right whatsoever, to take you away.

And so many things...so many things I hadn't said. So many things I should've said to you, and never got the chance. No, who am I kidding? There were plenty of chances, and I ignored each one. So many chances to say so many things my heart wanted to say. Now, my heart was ready to burst with the words that I had left unspoken. How could I ignore those words that pounding in my heart, my very _soul,_ whenever you looked at me, whenever I saw you.

And it made me wonder, if you had lived another day...would I have said everything I needed to? Would I have said the words flowing through my body? Just one more day, just one more chance to tell you so much. If only I had the power to turn back time, to tell you before that...that _monster_ came. If only I could've yelled them out to StarClan in front of you, instead of whispering them in your ear as you slept next to me at night.

So many 'what ifs' and 'if onlys'.

So many chances...

So many goodbyes...

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away_

"I love you," I sobbed into the dirt, not bothering to lift my head. "Did you hear me, Feathertail? I _love _you. I have since we started this journey. You were the only one, _the only one_, who would even _try_ to understand me, and accepted me for who I was." The dirt was pressing into my muzzle now, and I lifted my head, opening my eyes and looking up at the sky. "You hear me, StarClan!" I screeched over the clapping of thunder. "I _loved _her! And you took her away!" My yowl echoed in my ears, but I was determined to let them hear, either by anger or by love. "I loved her! And now..." My voice dropped again, as I dipped my head. "And now, she's gone. She's gone." I sobbed harder, knowing no matter what, I would never be okay with them taking her away.

"I need you, Feathertail. I need you here, with me. I won't make it without you." I collasped again, letting my sobs echo into the night as thunder clapped overhead again.

_And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do_

**&&**

"Crowpaw. Crowpaw, we...it's time to get up."

I felt a paw prod me in the side, but I didn't move. At first, I thought it was Feathertail, and hoped maybe it was all a dream. I opened one eye, nearly being blinded by the sunlight, and lifted my head, shaking it until I was awake. I looked over, expecting to see Feathertail, but I saw the young Squirrelpaw, looking at me with sympathy and sadness in her eyes. Normally, I would've snapped her head off for waking me, but I did nothing, only staring at the mound of dirt my forepaws sat on. I didn't look away from the grave, and sneezed a little, feeling chilled even in the sun. But none of that mattered. None of it meant nothing. All he knew was that Feathertail was gone, and it had not been a dream.

"Crowpaw?" I heard Brambleclaw's voice, but only gave it away with a flick of my ear. There was silence before I heard pawsteps, and was ready to swipe at them with my tongue, edging them away. But it wasn't Brambleclaw who stopped beside me. It was Stormfur, and he flicked me on the shoulder gently with his tail. This was his sister. I could not and would not turn him away.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

"She loved you, Crowpaw," I heard the warrior rasp in a low, haunting voice. I turned my head to look at him, and saw his deep green eyes frozen in pain. It surprised me, that your brother was telling me this. I always thought he hated me. But now...I looked back at the gravestone, my eyes matching his. But now, we shared something...the loss of someone we loved. Maybe that had brung the jealousy and differences to a close, if only for a few moments. "I know...I could see it...in her eyes..."

There was silence for awhile, and the wind blew slightly, ruffling our fur. The other cats stood behind us, and all eyes were on your grave. I closed my eyes, refusing to sob in front of everyone, letting my mind drift, wondering where you were. I felt the wind on my back slowly disappear, and when I opened my eyes, my eyes blurred with unshed tears, I gasped, lifting my head quickly. Silver fur blew in the breeze gently, and I looked up to see your face, smiling down at me, those blue eyes unmistakeably yours. I felt my breath catch in my throat, and wanted to leap up and wrap myself around you, shout to you the words I only whispered before.

"F-Feathertail," I whispered, and you nodded, your blue eyes shinning with love and sadness. "I miss you, Feathertail...So much." My tears fell freely now, and I struggled to wipe them away.

_Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken_

"I know, Crowpaw," you whispered, your beautiful eyes never leaving mine. "But I hunt with StarClan now." These words made my heart bleed, and I was forced to close my eyes again.

"It's...It's not fair," I growled, but it ended up sounding like a whimper. "I can't...I can't live without you, Feathertail." Your smile fell, and you looked away, making my heart twist in my chest even more.

"You...have to, Crowpaw," you said, closing your deep blue eyes. I shook my head, dropping it. There was silence, until you broke it, your voice dripping with longing. "Crowpaw, I...I have to go..."

"No!" I said, lifting my heart with a heartwrenching yowl. "I can't, Feathertail. I can't lose you." You look up at me, and I wanted so much to sleep next to you again, see your beautiful eyes light up when I look at you. "I'm not okay, Feathertail. I'm not." You were quiet as I sobbed, and you turned around to look at me.

_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away_

"I...I must go.."

"Feathertail, no!" I tried to walk forward, but I paws were like lead, and I stayed where I was. And then, I looked up, to see you walking away, watching me as you did so from over your shoulder. "No! Feathertail, I love you! Don't leave me!" But you were gone, and I found myself opening my eyes back at your grave, my eyes shimmering with tears.

_"I love you too, Crowpaw. Always remember that."_

I closed my eyes, your scent flowing past me as your words rung through the air. I had lost you, Feathertail, and there was no getting you back. The only thing I had to cling onto were your words, but if I couldn't have you back, those were enough for me.

"Wait for me, Feathertail..." I whispered lowering my head and closing my eyes.

_"Always, Crowpaw...Always..."_

And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

**--End of Chapter--**


	2. Mistakes We Knew We Were Making

_**Thanks for the review **_**Kewix**_**! xD I heart you! -tackles and hugs- Anyway, this is the next chapter, and I decided to use Leafpool and Crowfeather. This isn't a good shipping I think. Sure, it's cute, and woud've been good if it hadn't rushed into things, but it was really unexpected so it's an okay one. **_

_**Anyway, the song is **_**Mistakes We Knew We Were Making **_**by **_**Straylight Run**_**. I had a hard time figuring out a song for this one. But I think it went great with it. R&R!**_

**&&**

**Mistakes We Knew We Were Making**

_leafxcrow_

**&&**

The full moon rose high above us as we made our way to the island. I was racing next to Squirrelflight, who refused to stay in camp despite knowing she was expecting kits. My hardheaded sister. We were racing across the moor, the stars reflective in the water of the lake, the moon a spotlight against it as well. I felt a tingle of anxiety and sadness when I realized this would be the first Gathering I would be in as the new medicine cat. Along with the pang of pain from losing Cinderpelt, I felt guilt build up there, and a strange lump rose in my throat. If only Crowfeather hadn't dragged me away from my camp, if only I had stayed with them. Maybe I would have been able to save my mentors life...

_And all our sins come back to haunt us in the end,  
to hang around and tap us on the shoulder and smile.  
Silent.  
It's all implied,  
"You'll die trying to live this down. You might as well forget it."_

I pushed this thoughts away as we arrived at the fallen tree, Dustpelt already mounting it to cross. My father, Firestar, stood at the base of the trunk, and I suddenly felt small, wondering how disappointed in me he was for leaving, and wondering if he was thinking of Cinderpelt. A thorn pierced my heart again as I waited my turn to cross. As I neared him, I couldn't help to glance at him, and there I saw his green eyes dull with pain, lowering my head and forcing myself forward, I crossed the tree easily, and leaped into the clearing.

We seemed to be the last to arrive. The scents of WindClan, ShadowClan, and RiverClan greeted us as we padded into the clearing where the massive oak where the leaders sat rose above us. I felt my fur prickling with unease as I padded forward, settling myself away from the crowds of cats, my amber gaze flickering distantly. Where were you? But wait, why was I looking for you in the first place? After all that happened, the last thing I wanted was to see you. But yet I found my eyes scanning the group of gathered cats.

"Leafpool?"

Immediatly, I leaped to my paws, unsheating my claws as I whipped around to face..._you_. You were staring back at me with a confused and longing look in your yellow eyes. I sheated my claws, forcing my fur to lie flat along my spine. But I never let the guarded look in my eyes down. You seemed ready to speak, but hesitated, and let it drop, and instead stepped toward me. Instinctly, my fur rose along my shoulders, and I felt myself longing to press myself against you, spill out my sadness of Cinderpelt's death, and my clans distrust of me. But instead, I simply took a step back. I saw the hurt immediatly flash in your gaze, but I glared back at it, even though it melted my heart.

_Still, I'm convinced that wondering "what if" is the worst thing there is_

"Leafpool, I'm sorry," you whispered, blinking slowly. "I heard...I heard about Cinderpelt. I..." You stopped, your voice trailing away, and I continued staring at you, my eyes burning with distrust and uneasiness. But inside I wanted to tell you it was okay, that it wasn't your fault. I just wanted to run away from my new duties as the medicine cat, run at you and bury my head in your flank, and stay there forever. But I didn't move. I was rooted to the spot, staring at you, my eyes never leaving yours. I could see the longing and sadness glowing in you eyes. It was all there, everything I felt and wanted, buried in your eyes. My muscles tightened as I struggled to keep myself from leaping at you.

"Leafpool?" you whisper, and I tense even more. My eyes narrowed, my heart thumping in my chest. "Leafpool? Please...say something. Just talk to me. Yell at me. Do something." I didn't speak. I was too busy fishing for words to say. After what happened, what can someone say? "Let's be friends", or "Let's work it out"? No. There was nothing to say to ease the tensity among us. You blink at me, and I stare straight back, my mouth opening and closing as I struggled with words.

_So we bottled and shelved all our regrets.  
Let them ferment and came back to our senses.  
Drove back home and slept a few days,  
woke up and laughed at how stupid we used to be._

"How could we?" That was all that came from my maw, and I watched as your eyes fell with shame. My own glittered with sadness and sorrow. "How could we have...done that? Leave our clans just to be together?" There, in the brambles away from the gathering, my angush was coming out in words toward you, and I was suddenly bent on blamming you, making you feel guilty. It was _your _fault Cinderpelt was dead and I was alone. It was your fault that my clan may never trust me again. It was _all your fault_.

"Cinderpelt is _dead _because of what we did! What...What _you _did! Why did you make me come with you, Crowfeather?" Tears were dripping from my whiskers as I found myself closer to you, my eyes burning and my paws itching to rake my claws across your face. I was trembling uncontrollably, not bothering to look into your eyes, for fear of what might lurk their, what might pull me from the truth. "It's _your _fault! It's your fault she's dead! If I hadn't listened--"

"Leafpool," you said quietly, your voice cutting through mine with a rasp. I finally dared to look you in the eyes, and recoiled in shame at what I saw. Sadness, guilt, shock, and understanding was mixed in your amber hues, and I suddenly felt weak with shame and guilt. I couldn't drag my eyes away, and I could only continue staring in shock at what I had done. I barely heard your voice when you spoke to me. "Leafpool...you're right. It's my fault. I didn't mean it. I...I just..." There, you dropped your head, and I blinked away, finally torn from your eyes. I couldn't move to comfort you, couldn't move my mouth to speak. After all, I said it. What could I say to make it better? Words weren't something you could just pluck back out of the air after they were spoken. But right now, I wished they could be.

_And all these lines fall short of what I had in mind.  
A failed attempt to capsulize a feeling,  
so I just try fail and try and try again.  
And someday, I swear I'm going to get it_

"I just...Leafpool, I _love _you. I just wanted to...to be able to love you without having to look over my shoulder all the time." Your head never moved, your eyes still staring at the ground. I stared at you, a once proud cat, brung to the dirt because of my accusations. "I...I didn't want anyone hurt..." You finally look back up, and I had never seen suck sorrow in one cats eyes. Such sorrow sent lightning bolts of guilt and anger at myself through my spine, and I winched in pain. You flicked your tail weakly, picking yourself up and padding away. As you passed by me, you whispered "I'm sorry". I felt like the worst cat near the lake, and I turned as you padded slowly away.

"Crowfeather," I said without realizing it, and you stopped, looking over your shoulder at me. "Please...I...I didn't mean..." You shake your head and I felt my heart crumble.

_'cause I'm convinced that giving in is the worst thing there is._

"You were right, Leafpool. It was my fault." You walked a few more steps before pausing again, not bothering to look over your shoulder this time. "There's no changing what has happened. And...and I can't blame you for hating me." With that, you turned and disappeared into the bushes.

Left alone, I wanted to scream at Silverpelt my anguish as my heart fell to pieces. I had lost the one thing I had loved, and it hurt so much. I raked my claws across the dirt, winching slightly as one was torn from my pressure against the ground. This was no fair. All you had tried to do was help and make ammends, but I made things worse by blaming you for Cinderpelt's death.

"Are you punishing me, StarClan?" I whispered gently, looking up at Silverpelt. The stars twinkling gently in the sky, but there was no reply. Closing my eyes and pushing away the wail that rose in my throat, I forced myself to my paws and padded out of the gathering of bushes and trees and into the clearing of the gathered cats. I had arrived just in time to hear Firestar yowl the start of the gathering, and I stopped where I was, away from the cats, and sat down.

_So we bottled and shelved all our regrets.  
Let them ferment and came back to our senses.  
Drove back home and slept a few days,  
woke up and laughed at how stupid we used to be_

I didn't hear the gathering, or see anything for that matter. My eyes were on the ground. I feared if I looked up, the first thing I would see would be you. And right now, I couldn't handle that. I barely regestured Firestar annoncing Cinderpelt's death, hardly heard the yowls of disbelief and wails of sadness from the cats. Cinderpelt had been well-known, I knew. I clenched my eyes shut, not daring to open them, until I felt something tap my shoulder. I looked up and saw Squirrelflight looking sympathicly at me, whispering that it was time to go. Nodding without a word, I stood, and as soon as my eyes met the clearing, they also met yours. Ice hot flames of anguish shot through me again like a lightning bolt when I saw you staring at me with longing. I forced myself to turn away from you, and my heart was ripped again as I did so.

Oh, StarClan, it hurt so much.

_We'll get over it.  
Sad, strong, safe and sober.  
We'll move forward  
and know where we went wrong  
(but you can't go home again)_

I padded away, feeling your eyes burning into my pelt, into my fur. But I couldn't turn around. I couldn't give in again. If I did, I knew I would let down my clan again. Clenching my teeth together, screwing my eyes together, I forced myself forward, and followed my sister and clan back to the camp. My heart still bleeding with pain and longing for you next to me, I curled up in my den, longing for the feel of your fur against mine as it was that one night we spent together. And when I finally fell asleep, when I opened my eyes, there you were, racing toward me with a happy gleam in your eyes. Purring loudly, I wrap my body around yours, happy that we were together. Only in dream did I know we can make mistakes we know we are making.

_So we bottled and shelved all our regrets.  
Let them ferment and came back to our senses.  
Drove back home and slept a few days,  
woke up and laughed at how stupid we used to be._

**xx.End of Chapter.xx**

_**Okay. That wasn't one of my best, but it was good enough. I'm taking requests, by the way. Any couple you want to hear, or any song you think might go, let me know! Please review!**_

**Aiko SoT**


	3. Lips of an Angel

_**Okay, here is the first request filled. Even though I **_**loathe **_**this pairing with every fiber of my being, I had to do it for Kewix. Because I luff her. In a friend way, of course. Anyway, this is...-growls- Cloudtail and Daisy, with the song Lips of an Angel by Hinder.**_

**&&**

**Lips of an Angel**

_**cloudxdaisy**_

**&&**

I didn't understand how I could do this. Everytime I exited the warriors den, I found myself looking for you. I found my eyes scanning the length of the nursery, looking for your familar white pelt, smelling the air just to taste you in the breeze. My day would end the exact way it had begun - by me searching for you among the cats of ThunderClan. And when I finally did find you, the way you looked at me...I always cherish those blue eyes gazing into mine. I admire the way your pelt ruffles when you run, the way your hackles shake when you're about to leap on a mouse.

What can I say? You take my breath away.

_Honey why are you calling me so late  
It's kinda hard to talk right now  
Honey why are you crying is everything okay  
I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud_

But everytime I think of you, I also think of her, and guilt strikes me hard in the heart. Brightheart. I always swore my love to her, ever since those dogs mutilated her. And my guilt grows so much, I find myself farther and farther away from her every night in the den. I feel so guilty when I see her. Thorns are drove into my heart when I realize I'm with you more than I am my own mate.

But how can I remain faithful when you're always there?

I padded away from the warriors den, my fur prickling as I stepped even farther away from Brightheart. I felt so low, so dirty. I was betraying my mate, my daughter, and myself. It felt so wrong promising you meet you near the lake that day, when I promised Whitepaw I would take her hunting, and promise Brightheart we'd patrol together. But my desire to be near you made me cancel those plans and obey you. And I found myself at the lake.

"Cloudtail." Your voice sent chills up my spine when you said my name. And I felt guilty again. At one point even hearing Brightheart _speak_ made me happy. Now, it was you, and Brightheart's voice was no match to yours.

_Well, my girls in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on_

"Daisy," I replied as you stepped from the bushes, that usual smile dancing in your blue eyes. I couldn't turn away from your eyes, and transfixed under your gaze, I couldn't move. I felt that if I did, I would be killed right then. So I stayed there as you neared closer. Your muscles - strong for a kittypet - rippled under your fur, and I admired the way they flexed gently with each movement. My heart was thumping hard in my ribcage like a starling that wants freedom from a cage. And all you had done was looked at me.

"Cloudtail, I was wondering if..." You hesitated, and the way your eyes flickered made me feel weak. "If you wanted to go hunting with me." And again, I was hit with an onslaught of guilt that made my blood turn to ice. I saw Whitepaw looking up at me sadly when I had broken a previous hunting engagement. I saw Brightheart with disappointment gleaming in her eyes as I walked away after cancelling a run through the woods with her. My head shook, but when I looked back up at you, it cleared, and I just wanted to be with you.

But Brightheart...and Whitepaw.

"Daisy, I--I can't..." I said, stammering. "I...I promised Whitepaw I would hunt with her today." And the look you gave me sent thorns driven into my heart.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

"Oh," you said, and I could hear the disappointment in your voice, and see the longing in your eyes. "Okay. I understand." With that, and a swift nod, you turn to walk away slowly. Every instinct in my head told me to turn around and fullfill the promise I had made to my family, but my heart screamed otherwise. And Firestar had always told me to follow my heart.

"W--Wait," I said, and you stopped, looking at me from over your shoulder. "I...I guess we can go hunting later, me and Whitepaw." I flicked my tail toward camp, and looked back at you. "Is that invitation still avaliable?" With a smile twinkling in your eyes and on your maw, you nodded, a sly gleam slipping into your gaze. "Last one to Ancient Oak is crowfood." With that, you bolted off, leaving me laughing in your wake.

We raced to the large tree, our laughter echoing in the air as we ran. My thoughts of Brightheart and Whitepaw were gone, though that nagging prodding of something important was increasingly annoying. I knew I was abadoning them, but that was so far back in my mind, I didn't even remember it. All I could remember was the happiness that I had with you. And nothing else.

We finally stopped when we neared the huge oak tree, our breath coming in short pants. Your eyes were twinkling with a happiness I had never seen before. I felt my own eyes sparkling as well. We sat underneath the shade of the tree, purring loudly and sharing tongues. I never felt such ectasy before, and I couldn't think of anything but that moment, laying with you in silence.

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

"Cloudtail." It was you that broke the silence, and when I looked at you I saw you looking back with something twinkling in your eyes, something that I can't name. But it made my heart skip beats anyway.

"Yes."

You hesitated, and I saw the unease dimming your gaze just slightly. I resisted the urge to press against you and comfort you from whatever was upsetting you. "I...Cloudtail..."

"What is it Daisy? You know you can tell me anything." I shuffled closer to you, feeling the warmth of your fur even from so many feet away. I longed to curl next to you and nuzzle you, but something told me I couldn't. And I couldn't recongize the feeling of betrayal, like I was betraying someone I loved.

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And yes I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight_

You smiled, and my heart missed several beats once again. It was a wonder that I hadn't already fallen over from a heart attack from simply looking at you. You were perfect in every way.

"Never mind. It's not important." You said these words softly, and I wondered if you regretted not saying them in the first place. I shook my head, nearly getting lost in your smile.

"Anything you have to say is important, Daisy," I said, and that was the closest I had ever come from saying I love you.

Suddenly, once again I was hit with an onslaught of guilt. Brightheart...I had told Brightheart I had loved her so long ago, when she was still an apprentice and I was a newly made warrior. Although the guilt was strong, my heart hadn't felt any pain this time. But when I thought of leaving you...a thorn was driven so deep it nearly drove me mad. Could it be that I loved you more than Brightheart?

_No I don't think she has a clue  
Well my girls in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on_

"No Cloudtail," you had said, driving me out of my thoughts. And when I looked in your eyes, I did see regret, but understanding too, and for what, I would never know. But you were smiling all the same. "Really. It's nothing important." Hearing the insist in your voice, I let it drop, and after a few more moments of silence we finally headed back to camp.

When I entered the camp, the first person I saw was Brightheart. And again, I was hit with guilt, especially when she looked at me. Her single eye was gleaming with sadness, anger, and betrayal, and I suddenly felt lower that dirt. She passed by me without a word. You looked at me sympathicly, and brushed my fur with yours as you walked to the nursery to your kits. I found myself scanning the camp for Whitepaw, but didn't see her.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those wordsa it makes me weak_

Filled with guilt and confusion, I headed toward the warriors den, curling into my nest. I had found out today that I loved you more than my mate, and even though that made me guilty, I felt it was worth feeling your love.

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

_Honey why you calling me  
So late?_

**x. End of Chapter .xx**

_**Very corny and cheesy, I know. But I tried. I think it was okay. I mean, not terrible. :) But of course, I don't like this pairing a bit, but I tried. Hope you liked it, cloudxdaisy fans!**_

**Aiko SoT**


End file.
